This invention relates to emergency brakes for power saw and more particularly to a brake control assembly for a chain saw.
It is well known that a serious disadvantage of chain saws is the tendency for the saw to swing up towards the face and chest of the operator whenever the forward running chain, generally at the top of the nose of the chain-supporting cutter bar, encounters an obstruction. This kick-back characteristic as it is often referred to has been the cause of a number of accidents and some saw manufacturers make their products safer to operate by providing guards and the like for the saw chain. Such guards do serve their intended purpose but they constitute an awkwardly-situated attachment on the saw. The saw can be kept free of cumbersome chain guards by employing a brake but attempts along this line have increased the cost and the weight the chain saw and they are objected to for other reasons as well.